ACUTE Reverse
by Scone Hero
Summary: SongFic FrUkUs   "No sé qué hacer... Soy feliz con sus sentimientos, pero..." "Él es muy egoísta. Si fuera yo..." "¿Si fueras tú?"


Hetalia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic. Como es obvio.

Escribí este fanfic hace un tiempo para un concurso. Está basado en la canción ACUTE ~Reverse~ de Vocaloid. Es un FranciaxInglaterraxAmérica. Es decir, un triángulo amoroso.

Contiene drama y lime.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

><p>Su espalda reposó sobre la pared, dándole al fin un pequeño descanso a aquél cansado cuerpo. Mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad, intentando recuperar un ritmo normal, mientras su seca garganta trataba de recuperar aire por la boca. Los párpados cayeron sobre aquél par de esmeraldas, en un vago intento por recobrar el sentido.<p>

El frío que parecía habitar permanentemente alrededor de aquella casa empañaba los cristales, provocando en su interior una extraña y sofocante sensación. Mientras, como de costumbre en las ventanas se incrustaban como balas las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, con su molesto sonido. Una lluvia que era usual inquilina en su casa pero que, ahora más que nunca, en vez de reconfortarle, solo atraía recuerdos y sentimientos que se mezclaban con sus formas, dentro de su cabeza, aumentando el ritmo de su cansada respiración.

¿Por qué tenía que estar ocurriendo? Hasta hacía solo unas horas, todo estaba en orden. Los que se odiaban se odiaban, y los que se amaban, se odiaban. No al revés. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no podían amarse aunque quisieran... A su manera, todo había estado en perfecto orden. Hasta que... ¿Qué? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su mundo para dar semejante giro? Bastó con recordar dos pares de ojos mirándole, ambos casi igual de mágicos...

Tal y como lo esperaba, una de las causas de su repentina huida del lugar de los hechos, una simple conferencia en las que no se llegaba nunca a ningún acuerdo, apareció con un sonido sordo, proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, obligándole a separarse de la pared y observar la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Con el puño de la mano derecha bien apretado contra su pecho, esperó lo inminente. Un golpe más, dos, tres... Y al fin, el corazón se le paralizó al reconocer que la persona a quién pertenecía la voz no era exactamente la que él estaba esperando.

–Arthur -Su nombre sonó alto y claro, a pesar de salir de la garganta ajena como un simple susurro. Dos simples sílabas que fueron capaces de hacerle entender la mezcla de desesperación y determinación que inundaba a aquél que le llamaba. Aunque el británico no podía siquiera responder a su nombre -. A... Arthur, ábreme -Un nuevo silencio se sucedió ante esta petición, solo interrumpido por el constante ruido de la lluvia-. Art-

–¿Qué quieres? -Interrumpió el llamado, aunque en las últimas letras su voz se quebró. Los dedos de sus finas manos se apoyaron contra la antigua madera de su entrada, mientras en su pecho el corazón no lograba decidir el ritmo que debía tomar. Aunque tal vez, el hecho que más temor le producía era saber lo que el americano le diría.

–Quiero respuestas. Aquí y ahora -Con simplemente eso, el mayor entre los dos soltó un pequeño gemido, dentro de la calidez de la habitación-. Ya te lo he dicho y... No es tan fácil, pero no tengo miedo, Arthur. Quiero ser el único al que mires... ¡Lo sabes, y siempre lo has sabido! Que llevo amándote desde el principio... Que mis sentimientos no hacen más que aumentar y enfermarme.

La misma respuesta que horas atrás le había dejado paralizado. Las mismas palabras, pero en circunstancias tan distintas... Que todo lo que normalmente habría preguntado desapareció de su mente al recordar que esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas también por otros labios.

–Tus sentimientos... Son los mismos, ¿verdad?

Como un cuchillo recién afilado, sintió cada una de las palabras clavarse en todo su cuerpo. Sus sentimientos... ¿Desde cuándo le importaban a alguien sus sentimientos? Lo que sentía por Alfred era algo bien claro, siempre lo había sabido y siempre lo había guardado para él solo. Pero aunque era cierto que correspondía al americano, ¿cómo iba a decirlo después de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde?

–Alfred... Yo no... no puedo... -Intentó explicar, pegándose más contra la puerta de su casa, como intentando que su calor se transmitiera fuera de esta, para sentirse de alguna manera más cercano al que una vez fue su colonia.

–¿¡Por qué! -Esa desesperada reacción hizo que el británico se encogiera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser golpeado por el castaño que esperaba bajo la lluvia-. No puedo entender... Yo te amo. Y tú... me amas...

De nuevo, silencio. Casi podría haber jurado que su corazón se oía aún más fuerte que el sonido de la lluvia. Aunque luego no quedó duda alguna de lo paralizado que se quedó tras la siguiente reacción del contrario.

–Porque tú... Me amas, ¿verdad?

"¡Claro que te amo, completo idiota! ¡Cómo si no lo supieras! Que llevo amándote tanto como tú a mi..." Aunque desease gritarle todo lo que recorría su mente, la pregunta del americano le paralizó. Porque ahora comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mente del menor.

–Alfred, no es lo que...

–¿Es él?

Ambos callaron. Los labios del inglés estaban ligeramente abiertos, por la sorpresa, por lo rápido que estaba ocurriendo todo. Tal como imaginaba, Alfred también pensaba que era a esa tercera persona a quién amaba. ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo sabía que se odiaban, no podían siquiera verse sin comenzar a pelear, y se guardaban mutuo rencor por todo lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro. Que le golpeaba con odio y que sus insinuaciones eran tanto para él como para el resto del mundo. Entonces... ¿Por qué?

–Te equivocas... -Susurró.

–Demuéstramelo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la puerta que les separaba se abrió como respuesta inmediata, dejando que el frío aire entrara en la mansión del antiguo imperio, despeinando sus rubios cabellos. De nuevo se encontró con los ojos que horas antes le habían infundido casi tanto temor como lo hacían entonces. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquél par de azules orbes pudiera tener esa clase de expresión.

Posiblemente, allí afuera, era la noche más fría del año. Aunque dentro de la casa el ambiente se caldeó por momentos desde la entrada del americano, quién entró totalmente mojado por la lluvia. Y por supuesto, aquella no fue la primera vez. No fue la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de contacto con alguien, y tampoco era la primera vez que ambos rozaban piel con piel en un frenético y apasionado baile. Tampoco la primera vez que sus labios hacían lo imposible por continuar dentro de aquél baile por tomar lo que el otro par le daba. Pero sí fue la primera vez que no contuvieron su pasión, que ambos deseaban entregarse al contrario sin miedo...

"Te amo. Jamás dejaré que te vayas... Siempre estaré contigo."

A pesar de aquellas palabras, ambos sabían que aquella noche Alfred no era el único que inundaba la mente de Arthur.

* * *

><p>–¿Y bien? Es extraño que me llames y te quedes callado tanto tiempo.<p>

Solamente el sonido de la copa de cristal reposando suavemente contra la madera fue capaz de sacar al británico de sus pensamientos, haciendo que parpadeara un momento para luego girar la cabeza hacia el cuerpo ajeno, clavando sus grandes ojos verdes a aquél francés "Al que tanto odiaba"...

–Ah... Yo... No sabía qué hacer -La máxima resignación estaba bien presente en la voz del inglés. Odiaba el hecho de haber caído lo suficientemente bajo como para llamar a aquella persona-. Él... Dice que me ama, y yo igual lo hago, pero...

Hacía una semana de aquél día en el que todo comenzó a complicarse, y desde entonces no había visto al rubio que se sentaba ahora a su lado. Podía recordar aún con claridad el sabor del americano dentro de su boca, o el calor de sus brazos rodeándole. Sin embargo...

–¿Pero? -Repitió el francés, con un notable interés en la voz. ¿Y cómo no tenerlo, después de lo que había pasado aquél lejano día? Apoyó la mejilla contra la palma de una mano, observando al inglés fijamente. Cómo si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar hacia su presa favorita.

–Tal vez... Con esta relación... Sea lo que me ha hecho darme cuenta... -Hablaba entrecortadamente, con un obvio peso en sus palabras. No era fácil decir algo así, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero tenía que hacerlo... ¿Verdad?

–Arthur -Fue llamado por el otro-. ¿Qué significa eso? -Bien sabía el de ojos azules que tan solo responder con preguntas molestaría bastante al inglés. Pero eso era lo que le interesaba. Así era más fácil de que dijera todas las cosas que tenía que decir.

–Francis... -Un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios del británico-. ¿No crees que es mejor que todo siga tal y cómo está?

Los ojos azules del mayor entre los dos se abrieron, en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. Antes de darse cuenta, el cristal de la copa que guardaba el vino se rompió al chocar contra el suelo, dejando la bebida esparcirse por el suelo. E igualmente, un poco del ale se derramó del vaso empujado por el brazo del francés, quién había acorralado al de ojos verdes entre su cuerpo y la barra. Y aunque el bar estuviera lleno de gente, nadie parecía darle importancia a las dos naciones.

–Escúchame. Y escúchame bien, maldito cejudo -Posiblemente, la voz de Francis nunca antes había sonado tan alta, tan clara, tan seria y, sobre todo, tan imponente-. Durante todo este tiempo, he seguido esperando. Teniendo fe, ¿entiendes? A pesar de que ya estoy cansado de esperar... -A través de ese par de ojos azules, claramente, podía verse la desesperación que inundaba toda su mente... Era tan parecido a aquella situación reciente, que el inglés sintió que se le removían las tripas-. Aunque te odio. He intentado muchas veces de detenerlo... O de hacer que funcionase...

–Fra... ¡Maldito bastardo! -El inglés forcejó, tratando de salir de la jaula de los brazos ajenos-. ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!

–Pero fue todo un engaño...

De repente, le invadió una sensación vomitiva, al ser atrapado nuevamente por los labios del mayor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomó posesión de ellos? Eso no importaba, para él era más que una eternidad... Pero por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz de salir de la trampa de sus brazos, excepto cuando fue el mayor quién rompió el contacto, dejándole jadeante y asqueado.

–Tus labios no sabían a odio -Murmuró, sin siquiera separar un centímetro sus labios, hablando sobre su boca.

–¿¡Qué demonios vas a saber tú! -Exclamó, volviendo a luchar entre sus brazos, intentando escapar.

–Lo sé, y tú lo sabes... Si no, no habrías venido aquí.

–¿A qué te...?

–Te rendiste al beso, ¿verdad?

Fue como si le hubiera atravesado con sus palabras. Trató de gritarle algo, de empujarle, de huir de ahí, pero no pudo. En cierta parte tenía razón... Si sabía lo que iba a pasar, ¿por qué molestarse en llamarle precisamente a él? Pero espera... ¿Era verdad lo que decía? Había... ¿Había dejado que el francés le besase? Las palabras, el tono en el que lo dijo... Fueron lo suficientemente claras como para hacerle dudar de un pasado tan cercano.

–Yo... No... -Gimió, intentando recordar. Pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil diferenciar lo que había ocurrido dentro de su boca. Como acto reflejo, pasó la lengua por su cavidad, tratando así de recordar mejor-. Yo no...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, otro contacto que le removió las tripas. Besar a alguien a quien odiaba con toda su alma, aunque no fuera la primera vez que eso ocurría, le provocaba esa asquerosa reacción... Aunque esta vez no hubo duda alguna. Nadie sería capaz de poner en duda que, aquella vez, sí había correspondido el beso de Francis.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo fue que ocurrió? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero el escenario cambió de repente. Podía sentir el calor del francés, rodeando por completo su cuerpo. Era una sensación repugnante, horrible, vomitivo... Que le hacía desear más y más a cada segundo. ¿Por qué? Nunca había deseado tanto golpearle... Y, al mismo tiempo, nunca había deseado tanto ser tocado por alguien.<p>

–Estaba harto de esperar -Escuchó dentro de su cabeza, como un sensual susurro-. Esta vez, tú serás mi premio... -Intentó en vano reprimir el suspiro que escapó de sus labios, haciendo temblar por completo todo su cuerpo.

No importaba la fuerza con la que intentase salir de la trampa en la que había caído, ese par de brazos no cederían por más que lo intentase. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles? Se suponía que entre los dos él era el más fuerte... Pero no había manera alguna de que pudiera escapar de las garras de su captor. Su cuerpo iba contra su mente, cada vez más. Humillándolo, rindiéndose a lo que el francés le entregaba. Aún cuando le odiaba, cuando deseaba huir lo más lejos posible...

Aunque de repente, detuvo su lucha interna. Por un momento, observó jadeante el resto del mayor, quién se hallaba sobre él... Casi tan jadeante como él, aunque podía notar que tenía más experiencia en ello que él. Inmediatamente, su atención fue a parar la ropa desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación, de dónde un conocido timbre comenzaba a sonar. A pesar de que pensaba que el mayor pasaría por alto esta distracción y que continuaría con su tarea, por lo que él podría continuar fingiendo que intentaba escapar. Pero para su sorpresa, el calor del cuerpo ajeno desapareció, para dejarle observar cómo el cuerpo ajeno se movía hasta tomar su teléfono. Y pudo afirmar el inglés que el rostro del francés al leer el nombre en la pantalla fue una de las cosas que más miedo le habían dado nunca.

–Desde luego... Es muy egoísta -Suspiró, aún con el teléfono en la mano, para colocarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo-. Si fuera yo, sería más...

Antes de poder escuchar cómo terminaba aquella frase, sintió el frío del auricular en su oreja. Con los ojos llorosos, solo pudo estremecerse cuando sintió como se descolgaba la llamada. Observó al francés, rogándole con la mirada que parase, pues su garganta pareció enmudecerse al escuchar ese animado saludo que tan bien conocía.

–¿No se supone que los amáis? -Murmuró en su oído, provocándole otra oleada de extrañas sensaciones-. Si tanto le quieres, no harías que tuviera que enterarse de esto, ¿verdad?

No podía decir nada, y lo sabía. Simplemente no era capaz de imaginar la reacción del americano, su supuesta pareja, descubriendo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–E... Eh, Alfred... -Intentó sonar lo más natural posible, aunque debió de ser obvio que su voz temblaba a cada sílaba-. Es extraño que llames, ¿qué ocurre?

–¡Arthur! -Escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Mientras comenzó a sentir la mano del mayor acariciarle... Una extraña combinación que solo benefició al francés-. ¿Dónde estás? Es muy tarde y no estás en casa. ¿Pasa algo?

–Ah... E-Eso... -Intentó reprimir un gemido en su garganta, que salió transformado en un ligero suspiro-. Dejé... Una nota en la mesa por si venías... H-Hoy tengo... Un asunto importante que atender... -Esta vez, fue imposible contener lo que escapó de sus labios en forma de un pequeño gemido, que provocó un extraño silencio al otro lado.

–Arthur -Los ojos del británico se abrieron por la sorpresa. Conocía aquél tono, y no le gustaba... Trató de disimular un nuevo jadeo con una pequeña tos, esforzándose por no caer en las caricias del francés-. ¿Con quién estás?

–N-No tengo por qué contarte todo lo que hago, idiota... -Con desesperación, trató de sonar enfadado, como solía mostrarse con él. Pero era difícil cuando tantas sensaciones estaban mezclándose dentro de su cuerpo-. Es un asunto oficial e importan...

Y sin poder siquiera terminar, lo sintió. Sus músculos se tensaron, su espalda se encovó, y un largo y sonoro gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Cuando se dio cuenta, observó al francés, sonriente. Victorioso.

–A... ¿Alfred? -Intentó volver a sonar natural, aún cuando lo que acababa de ocurrir era imposible de ocultar.

–Francis -Esa simple palabra hizo que se callara en seco. De nuevo, miró al mayor-. Arthur, dale el teléfono a Francis. Ahora.

Ante el jadeante rostro del británico, que intentaba saber qué hacer, el francés retiró el teléfono del oído del inglés, para levantarse y colocarlo en su oreja, con un simple saludo. En su rostro resinaba la misma expresión de estar hablando con un viejo amigo sobre el clima.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás con él? -Tal vez fuera que el americano hablaba demasiado alto. Tal vez, que el francés había subido a propósito el volumen del auricular, para no excluirle. Para que se sintiera más culpable. Pero fuera como fuera, la voz de Alfred era claramente audible.

–Oh, venga... ¿No crees que va siendo mi turno? Has jugado demasiado con él... Después de tanto tiempo en juego, deberías darte cuenta de que no está bien quedarse con las cosas de los demás.

Durante un momento, se hizo el silencio. Mientras Arthur intentaba entender lo que ocurría. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo aquél bastardo? Refiriéndose a él como un juguete, era repulsivo. Aunque recordaba aún los sucesos del día en el que comenzó todo. Las palabras que el francés empleó aquella vez no eran muy distintas ahora.

–¿Sabes que nada será igual? -Un nuevo comentario del americano, con ese extraño tono serio en él. Casi podía oírle jadear de rabia.

–Ah, pero... Fuiste tú quién ha cambiado

–Pero tú fuiste quién lo terminó todo...

El inglés trató de agarrar las sábanas, para cubrirse un poco, mientras contemplaba aquella escena. Comenzaba a respirar de forma agitada, podía notar que fuera lo que fuese a lo que se referían los otros dos, era algo realmente serio.

-Pero... -Susurró el francés. Giró un momento la cabeza hacia el británico que yacía en sus sábanas, para luego girar completamente el cuerpo, hasta poder mirarle-. Perdóname. Pero aún así le amo.

Nada podía haberle preparado para aquello. Calló tumbado de la sorpresa, con el corazón corriendo a toda velocidad. No era la primera vez que le escuchaba aquello. Pero esta vez, extrañamente, había sonado mucho más serio que aquél día en el que comenzó todo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, desesperado, intentando encontrar sentido a todo aquello. Lo que ocurría era tan extraño, tan irreal, que cómo mínimo debía tratarse de una pesadilla.

–Imperdonable.

Fue lo único que escuchó antes del tono que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. El cuerpo del inglés tembló, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. Su temor aumentaba conforme el francés se acercaba más a él...

–F-Fran... Francis... ¿Qué... Qué significa todo esto? -Su voz tembló, terminando con un pequeño hilo, tratando de entender... O mejor dicho, de asimilar.

–¿No es obvio? -Sonrió el francés, volviendo a colocar su cuerpo sobre el del británico, evitando así cualquier forma de escapar-. Después de tanto tiempo, he decidido que estoy harto de excusas y mentiras. Tendré lo que quiero. Y eso, eres tú.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía, había perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo desde que calló en los brazos de aquella persona que siempre había odiado. Tal vez solo por unos minutos, o puede que durante muchas horas. Pero fue obligado a continuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo de la llamada, entregándose al francés... Mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba y su mente se estremecía por caer tan bajo...

Hasta que, de nuevo, un ruido obligó a ambos europeos a separarse. Aunque esta vez, venía de fuera de la habitación. Era un ruido apagado, pero sin duda quién lo generaba deseaba ser escuchado. Ambos se incorporaron, observando extrañados la puerta de la habitación. La cual pronto se abrió, dejando completamente sin aliento a los dos que se encontraban en la cama.

Respiraba agitadamente, tenía las gafas empañadas. Sudaba, y su cabello estaba despeinado. Y lo peor era su mirada, aunque ligeramente se veía. El par de orbes mostraba un azul pálido, lejano, distante... Fuera de sí. Como si el chico que les observaba con una daga en la mano no fuera más que un cuerpo vacío.

–A... ¿Alfred? -Susurró el inglés, ante la extraña visión que tenía ante él. Intentó volver a taparse con las mantas, mientras miraba con terror el cuchillo del menor.

–Imperdonable -Fue lo único que este volvió a repetir. Como si fuera una grabación, seca, sin sentido y sin sentimientos. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia la pareja de rubios, quienes instintivamente se alejaron un poco.

–Eh... ¿Qué haces con eso? -Cuando el inglés giró la cabeza para observar al francés, descubrió en él una extraña expresión. No era como esa típica expresión que aparecía en su rostro de cobarde. Lo que le provocaba aquél vacío norteamericano era verdadero pavor-. Deberías dejarlo...

El recién aparecido dio un paso más, ajelándose de la puerta, y acercándose poco a poco a los otros. Comenzó a jugar en la mano con el cuchillo, peligrosamente afilado, aunque deslumbrantemente brillante. El americano sonrió, comenzando a mover la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera tarareando una canción.

Poco a poco, fue subiendo su arma. El inglés, aún aferrándose a las telas, comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

–¡Alfred, escúchame! ¡S-Suelta eso! ¡No cometas ninguna estupidez, p-puedo explicártelo! -Desesperadamente, intentó hacer entrar al razón al otro. Aún cuándo sabía que no había nada que explicar. Pero aquella navaja no dejaba de dar vueltas, haciendo lo mismo con su corazón, que latía acelerado por el temor.

Pero Alfred ya no iba a escucharle.

Porque antes de que pudieran decir nada más, ante los dos, llevó el cuchillo a su cuello. Con una pequeña risa, bastó un poco de su excepcional fuerza para atravesarse el cuello.


End file.
